


Kiss away the scars - Joker x Harley

by emotional_heathen



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: After Suicide Squad, Drug Withdrawal, F/M, Fluff, Joker loves Harley, Love, Mentions of drugs, Nightmares, Relapse, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_heathen/pseuds/emotional_heathen
Summary: After the events of Suicide Squad Harley is struggling with the trauma inflicted on her in Belle Reve, but as always her trusty Puddins there to kiss it all better.





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it when he tore off the mask. She just couldn't. She had watched him go down in a ball of flames , no one could have survived. No one but him. She felt tears in her eyes as she squealed the nickname he once hated, but now missed more then anything, left her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms circled around her small waist as he lifted her up longing for her to be as close as possible. He never thought he would ever miss someone so much, but since she had vanished he couldn't sleep and hardly ate. Lifting her up bridal style he cradled her gently as if she was a China doll. Harley covered his neck with kisses. Her tears still streaming down her cheeks as she whispered soft promises and praises. Carrying her out of the cage she had been trapped in he walked towards the large hole in the wall they had blown through. Stepping over debris, not once losening his grip on her, the Joker began to climb the lading strip of the awaiting chopper. He felt Harley stiffen as they climbed aboard. The praises fall short as she began to shake and whimper . Her small arms tightened around his neck. 

"No ones going to hurt you again baby." He whispered into her ear as he noticed tears begin to stream more fiercely down her face. Placing her on the awaiting bench seat he removed the Belle Reve gear, leaving his Arkham sweat pants and pulling on his trademark purple jacket. He looked down at the small broken girl on the chair and sighed. Being away from him so long clearly hurt her as much as it hurt him. Reaching down he scooped her into his arms again as she clung to him as if he'd disappear without her touch. She buried her head in his neck and cried. The Joker never liked watching his Harley Quinn cry but this was one time he'd let her.

"Baby I ain't going anywhere, they'll have to kill me before they take you away again." He cooed. Running a hand through her hair the other rubbing her small back in soothing motions. She looked up at him with her lip between her teeth , bloodshot eyes broke his soul.

"Puddin they said .. they said you'd never ... come for me . Said I was nothing more then a rotten whore who you'd just replace with some common. Puddin the voices..... the voices." Harley clutched at her head, she was so confused after a high does of drugs in the morning she was a mess. Joker could tell she was on something as her pupils where two different sizes.  
"How long have the voices been back Harls?" He asked softly, carefull pulling her hair out of the two messy pigtails so it could run freely down her back  
"Since I thought you died." Came the soft reply as she rocked lightly, eyes fluttering closed as he played with her hair.  
Sighing he pulled her closer to his chest. He whispered once again.  
"Go to sleep Harls, go to sleep baby."  
Placing soft kisses on her head he lured his queen back to sleep.

________________________________  
Hey guys what do you think of my first update?  
~ Lou xx


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And cause we all chew gum, we all have fun with water guns  
> La da da da da da, da da dum dum dum  
> And we all grew up, shit got tough  
> Shit just wasn't simple enough
> 
> • Alleyways • The Neighbourhood•

Once they where back in Gotham the helicopter landed. Still running his hands through her tangled mess of golden hair, Joker clutched his Queen closer as he stood up and exited the chopper. Harley had been twitching in his arms for the entire flight whispering words and jumbled fases. He could make out some but couldn't work out their context. She kept mumbling chocolate, vanilla or strawberry. He'd have to ask her when she woke. Carrying her to his awaiting purple Lamborghini he place her gently on the passengers seat. His doll let out a pained whimper at the lack of touch, her frail arms reaching up to him , like a child reaching for their parents. Sighing he turned to his most trusted henchman Johnny Frost.

"Frosty old boy, how would you like to have a drive of the Lambo huh?" Joker questioned letting out a laugh at Johnnys confused look. He never let anyone drive the Lamborghini. It was his baby after Harley. Johnny looked around nervously, never would he ever expect the boss to ask that. 

"Uh if ya sure boss." He replied.  
Chucking the keys across to Johnny the Joker laughed again." Dont fall to hard in love." He stated. Johnny couldn't work out if his boss was talking about how much he had actually fallen in love with Harley, or not to fall in love with the car. Just this time Johnny opted to believed the first option. Opening the passengers door again Joker scooped up Harley and sat down with her on his lap. Her eyes flew open as she screamed.

"Please Griggs, please I'll be good!" Johnny and Joker both stiffened but Johnny kept his eyes on the road. He'd heard that name before Griggs was the one they had got most of their information off, he'd also snuck Harley the phone, but clearly he was no angel. Harley's breathing had picked up again, she was starting to have a panic attack. She was shaking all over, breathing rushed and labored, limbs twitching. Her eyes where glazed over as she stared at her beloved Mr J with out a trace of recognition.

"Calm down baby. Daddy's here baby girl. It's okay, you're okay. "

Johnny had never heard his boss sound so genuine. He stole a quick glance at the couple as the girl sobbed scratching at her face and Johnny swore he had never seen so much raw emotion displayed on J's face. The girl he held was broken to say the least her head snapping from side to side.

"Mr J?! Where are ya Puddin? Please don't be my imagination please please!"   
"Baby I'm right here I'm holding you. It's the drugs darling. Temporary blindness doll. Lean back I'm here doll right here. Let Daddy make the voices go away. Come on Harley baby."

Harley's breathing slowed and her delicate hands reached for his face and began tracing his features. Until her hands finally settled on the sides of his head. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him clumsily trying to find his lips. Joker let out a pleased purr as he gripped his lovers hips as he craved her touch. Putting as much raw emotion into the kiss as he could. The kiss was salty as her tears mixed between them. Johnny pulled into there house which was the floors above one of the Jokers clubs. The club lay empty and quiet it hadn't been opened since her disappearance. Turning the car off Johnny did not want to disturb the couple but he noticed the Joker had pulled a couple of hundreds out of his pocket as he handed it too Johnny. Not detaching himself from his girl he climbed out the car and to the door. Pushing through Harley shivved as he pulled away for a second to enter the elevator pin stepping inside he resumed kissing her until he heard the ding and the doors open. He pulled away for a second only to whisper.  
"Welcome home baby.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and afraid  
> Young and innocent but getting older  
> I don't wanna be alone  
> I don't wanna be alone  
> Short burning blade is  
> Uneasier subconscious soul  
> I don't wanna be alone  
> I don't wanna be alone  
> My current state  
> Is heavy  
> Hope it's a phase or something  
> Don't let me go
> 
> •Wiped Out!• The Neighbourhood •

Yesterday he had saved her, he had rained down on the people who took her and kept her hidden for nearly a whole year like a god. Sweeping his Queen out of the mess to her awaiting coach, well helicopter. After he kissed away her tears and they were reacquainted on the bear skin rug just like he promised, he always kept his promises when it came to her. He then carried her to their room kicking the door open he placed her under the deep purple satin sheets and climbed in next to her. She looked like an angel, her creamy skin shining against the sheets. Her messy bubble gum pink and baby blue locks forming a halo over her head. In moments like this he thought she was simply to beautiful to be real. Pulling her as close as physically possible he covered her forehead with soft kisses working down to place one on her pouty lips. He fell into the first peaceful nights sleeep since she'd left.

 

The last thing he expected to wake up to the next morning was the cold feeling of a gun barrel against this forehead. Opening his eyes he look upon the tear covered face of his Queen. Her hair fell over her shoulders barley concealing her naked body, not that he minded. A goddess was what she was, he was just happy she was here with him, that he hadn't woken up alone. J came back to reality when he felt her form shake. Snapping his eyes up to hers he noticed yet again they were out of focus. 

"Baby doll what are you doing ?" Joker whispered. He didn't want to startle her, she wasn't all there and he was worried she'd actually pull the trigger. 

"What did you do Griggs?" She spat, pushing the gun flush against Joker's forehead. "How dare you get me in bed with you! You sick bastard you filled my head with drugs! You made me think my Puddin had saved me!" 

Letting out breath of relief Joker looked up at her in all her glory once again. His beautiful little monster, what had they done to her. 

"Baby it's me. It's your Puddin, honey you're just in shock. " He said softly.

"Don't lie to me Griggs !" Flicking the safety off the gun Harley let the tears continue to trickle down her face, her hand was unsteady, shaking.

"Sweetheart if it wasn't me how would I know that the first time I layed eyes on you it was the 3rd of March, or that you like to sing in the shower, your favourite song is Daddy issues and that you love to soak in a bath with bubble gum bubbles and Vanilla candles . How would I know that you hate the water because you don't know how to swim and your father used to hold you under the water, as punishment. I know you fear the dark cause it reminds you of deep water and you're scared you won't escape. What about the fact that you have your coffee with 3 sugars and a heap of milk or that you want me to hold you while you sleep because every time you close your eyes you're terrified you'll wake up alone again."

Tears poured from Harley's eyes and she began to sob, she threw the gun behind her and drived down on her Mr J wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as her sobs echoed throughout the room. J returned the action snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Placing kisses on her forehead he traced lazy circles on his girls back and whispered softly in her ear calming her. 

"Baby girl, listen to Daddy, I'm not ever going to let anyone take you away from me again understand. You're never going to leave my side I can promise you that. You're my crown jewel . They'll have to kill me before they can even touch you okay pumpkin pie? You've got to trust your puddin baby." 

Harley nodded her head into his neck, her lips pressing loving kisses up and down. She pulled her head up for a second to place a slow loving kiss to his lips before burying quickly burning her face back into his neck. Joker rolled to his side and pulled the blankets up over the two of them and he soothed her back to sleep. 

 

\-----  
Hey guys sorry the chapters aren't very long I am trying to work on making them longer. Comments are always appreciated, love yous all

Lou


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All alone, all we know is haunting me, making it harder to breath, harder to breathe.  
> I'm leaving tonight, I'm leaving tonight   
> I'm leaving tonight, I'm leaving tonight   
> I'm leaving tonight, I'll be gone in the morning.  
> •Leaving Tonight• The Neighbourhood •

When Joker woke the next morning, the sun was belting in through the curtains. Grunting he threw an arm over his eyes. Grumbling he rolled onto his side, stretching his other arm out searching. He shot up hands flying to his hair as he looked around the room frantically. The room was lit but he couldn't see her anywhere. Throwing the sheets off himself he scrambled out of bed. Clumsily pulling his custom ha ha boxes on along the way. 

"Harley? ... Harley! Baby where are you? Cmon kitten come out and play!" Tearing through the house he searched frantically. She couldn't be gone... he wouldn't allow it! He stumbled around the the apartment fear and confusion eating him from the inside out. Had he imagined it all? Had she woken in the morning and fled. 

"Baby doll please come out Daddy's worried, Daddy needs you Harl."

Finally he stumbled into the bathroom just off from the kitchen. They never used it they had their own master suit after all. Pushing the door open he found her. 

She was kneeling infront of the toilet . Her hair pulled up messily as she threw up. Her whole body shaking as she heaved. She couldn't remember the last time she actually ate, she had nothing to throw up but her head was pounding and her stomach was churning. She'd suffered these withdrawals before but she was on her own and the guards had taunted her. 

Joker rushed in kneeling beside her carefully pulling her hair up into a tidier knot atop her head. He began rubbing her back as she cried.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I didn't mean to stress you out I just, I just didn't want to wake you up. I tried to call out to you I'm sorry." 

Shushing her lightly J moved so that he was sitting on the cold tiles and Harley was perched in his lap. Rubbing her back as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, his hands coming round to trace her "Lucky You" tattoo. 

"Don't you ever, ever worry about waking me up. You are to wake me up as soon as you get up. Okay. How many times have you helped me with withdrawals my Queen.. huh ?"

Harley let out a soft sound of agreement. From the position he was in Joker could see just how much Harley had changed in the past year. She was skin and bone, her ribs where sticking out prominently. Her wrists looked so brittle that they would snap at a simple touch. Joker continued rubbing soothing patterns on his baby's stomach while placing soft kisses on her neck. 

After several minutes he whispered into her ear.  
"Would you like a bath my dear?" She mumbled a happy reply and nodded her head against his chest. Joker then stood up effortlessly bringing Harley with him, as she snuggled in his arms. He carried her back up to their master suit and sat her on the black marble bench beside the bath. Placing a kiss to her forehead he moved to turn the taps on over the bath. The bath itself was easily big enough for several people to fit into. Filling it to the top he added her favourite bubblegum bubble bath, as well as lighting her vanilla candles. He returned to his girl as she reached up towards him, a sad smile covering her face. Picking her up yet again Joker made a noises of annoyance in the back of his throat. Harley instantly stiffened thinking she had done something to annoy him, her heart rate picking up.

"Shh shh shh baby, I'm not upset with you. I'm upset that you've lost so much weight pumpkin, didn't they feed you? How dare they! How dare they not treat you like the Queen you are !" He was getting angry now but not at her. How dare the people in that prison not provide her with exactly what she needed and wanted.

Lowering his little princess gently into the bath, Joker stood back up simply to remove his boxers, but he could see the fear in Harley's eyes. She thought he was just going to walk out and leave her in the water by herself. She pulled her lip between her teeth and looked up at her god. 

"Silly baby." He scolded playfully, lowering himself into the tub behind her. She let out an excited squeal splashing the water slightly when she saw that he was joining her. Harley leaned back into her Puddins chest as he lazily ran his fingers along her ribs. That sat like that for a while comfortable in the silence. Jokers mind was anything but silent though. He was absolutely disgusted with how much weight she had lost. J began to recalled what the Clown Princess of Crime had been mumbling about in her unconscious state during the helicopter ride home.

"Harley baby. The other day in the helicopter you kept mumbling chocolate vanilla or strawberry over and over again. What's that about sugar?" 

He felt her limbs go stiff. They sat like that for a moment until she launched forward and pulled her knees to her chest and burying her face into them. Her arms flying up to cover her ears as she started rocking. A scream left her throat as she clawed at her face.

"Please please, no more! I'm not hungry. It hurts! Stop! No not the gag! Please Griggs I promise I'll eat! I swear please don't force me again! Griggs please please!" 

Joker sat shocked for a moment. Startled by her reaction, but he quickly realised the sentence must have triggered her into flash backs. What had they done to his Princess. 

"I swear I won't bite you again! Please just don't force me! Please, it hurts so much! No don't film it, what is puddin sees it one day! He'll see that I'm weak! Please I can't disappoint him again!" 

Joker carefully pulled her back into his chest, his hands reaching up to delicately lace with hers. 

"Shhh baby shh it's okay Daddy's got you. You're okay. Shhhh calm down pumpkin pie I've got you, Daddy's got you." 

Placing a soft kiss to her temple, Joker repeated the calming motions to his Harley. He wasn't usually a patience person, being the Clown Prince of Crime he simply shot anyone who bored him, or anyone who wasted his time. But he would always be patient with Harley, no matter how long it took, he would get her back on her feet. He would make her shine with confidence and beauty again.

He continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as her heart rate slowed, her screaming ceased and nothing but soft whimpers left her mouth. Slowly she turned herself around so she was straddling her man. She placed her hands on either side of his head. Leaning down she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. Causing the King to let out a low growl.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. She saw nothing but raw anger mixed with what she could only describe as love. She knew the anger wasn't directed at her but she still felt bad. Leaning down she placed a kiss to his nose then his lips. He let out another growl as his hands settled on her hips holding her flush against him. Pulling away away only slightly Joker whispered.

"You could never disappoint me. I will never see you as weak. You are one of the strongest people I know."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish you could be honest,   
> I wish you could be honest with me, with me 
> 
> • Honest • The Neighbourhood •

Later that day the pair found themselves on the black leather lounge watching the latest updates of their breakout on Gotham News. Joker sat with his legs outstretched wearing his classic Arkham sweatpants with Harley curled up on his lap wearing one of his T-shirts and a pair of pink pyjama bottoms. J sat absentmindedly running his fingers through her baby blue and bubble gum pink locks.  
"Gotham's King and Queen of Crime have been reunited. Reports have been flying in all day about the mass break into Belle Reve prison in which the infamous Harley Quinn has been kept over the past year. More information will be provided as we are updated, also we will be receiving film of the breakout soon. "   
After hearing the update Joker switched channels to the Looney Tunes cartoons, which had Harley squealing with joy. She suddenly sat up and rushed forward to sit crossed legged on the bear skin rug in front of the large flat screen TV. At first J was confused.  
She watched Looney Tunes everyday.   
But then he realised she hadn't watched them in a whole year. Letting out a growl he picked up the closets thing to him ( a white China vase which held red roses) and hurled it at the wall. Harley shrieked at the noise and threw her hand over her ears, curling up into a ball. Jokers rage left instantly as he looked at the shuddering mess of a Queen. As he started to stand up and head towards her, he was stopped by the door of the elevator opening and a furious Poison Ivy storming out with Johnny hot on her heals. 

"Where is she !" She shrieked as she looked between the Joker and the smashed vase. She couldn't see Harley because she was huddled in front of the lounge while Ivy stood behind it.

"Red?" Came the small reply from Harley who had raised her head slightly. 

"Baby!" Cried Ivy as she shoved Joker out of the way and crashed into Harley. The blonde let out a suprised squeal and fell back wrapping her fail arms around Ivy's neck. Ivy placed kisses on the blondes cheeks, which caused Joker to growl. He wanted it to be just him and Harley for a couple of weeks, make that months. He had been separated from his girl for to many months, weeks, days, he wanted, no needed to make up for them all. He didn't want to share with Ivy, or anyone else for that matter. Turning he shot Johnny a murderous look. Stumbling over his words Johnny spoke up.

"She threatened to rip apart the building piece by piece with her plants. I didn't think you ...or Miss Quinn would have wanted that."

Letting out a snort of recognition J turned his attention back to Harley and Ivy. 

They sat together on the rug, the bear skin rug to be exact. Ivy had pulled Harley's T-shirt up and was poking at her ribs. 

"What's happened to you flower? Why are you so thin? How long has it been since you've eaten? Have you eaten since you got back? Joker how dare you think of your pleasure first and Harley's well being second! Do you want to come and stay with me for a while petal?" 

The comment of his pleasure and her well being had set Joker off. How dare she question his motives. 

"Ivy you little twit, you come into my house, uninvited might I add, then question my motives. For your information Harley's been sleeping off a withdrawal you daft ditz. She hasn't been able to physically eat anything let alone keep it down. So I'm going to be polite as possible cause I don't want to upset my Princess and simply say either keep your comments to yourself like a good little pot plant or leave. Cause quiet frankly I don't even want you here but I don't want to upset Harley either."

Ivy looked up at him from her spot holding Harley to her chest and squinted her eyes.

"Fine." Was the only answer she gave as she returned her attention to Harley to point out yet again how skinny she was. 

"We need to fatten you up sweet heart, none of the boys at the ball will want to dance with you ."   
She said it in good nature hoping the joke would lighten Harley's mood but instead her eyes fogged with tears as she looked away from Ivy. Harley had always been somewhat self conscious. She always felt to small and skinny to be attractive, and in her current state she's felt even less. 

"Oh darling I didn't mean it like that..." Ivy started to say but the Joker had rushed forward and barged past Ivy and leaned down picking Harley up. Cradling her to his chest. 

"Shhh darling come on let's get you something to eat. " 

Walking into the kitchen he placed Harley gently onto the black and white marbled bench top. Ivy had sulked in behind the couple and took a seat on one of the red leather stools reaching across she intertwined their fingers. Strolling over to the cupboards Joker stretched his arms wide in a dramatic gesture. 

"My dear what's does your heart desire?" 

Giggling Harley blushed lightly. 

"We got Froot Loops puddin ?" 

"For you sweets of course we do." Searching through the cupboard for the sugar coated treats. Pouring a good amount into the bowl he turned to the fridge to pour the milk in. Turning with a flourish he sat down on the stood beside Ivy and pulled Harley across so she sat in front of him. One hand traced circles on her thigh while the other Scooped up the Froot Loops. He held the spoon to her lips, spoon feeding his baby girl. After a while of comfortable silence Ivy spoke up. 

"You wanna milk shake Harl? I know they're your favourite." 

Harley's eyes lit up as she nodded smiling with all her teeth mashed with the cereal. Ivy laughed as she climbed up she grabbed out the ice cream and milk. She began to rummage through the cupboard calling out over her shoulder.

"You want chocolate, vanilla or strawberry doll ?"

Jokers head snapped up to look directly at Harley. Her cheeks had lost their healthy pink glow. 

"Harley you're okay baby.."  
He couldn't finish his sentence, Harley had stumbled down from the counter and shoved past him rushing to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her the lock click shut from the slam. 

"J.. Joker what's wrong with her ?"

Rounding on Ivy J couldn't hold back his anger.

"You idiot ! You little useless weed! That sentence triggers her into flash backs! They force feed her Ivy! Jammed a god damned tube down her throat! She didn't want to eat Ivy she wanted to die! They gagged her and everything! Ohhhh I could just strangle you right now!"

He lunged at Ivy ready to ring her neck but he stopped at the sound of Harley pounding on the bathroom door.

"No! No! Don't lock me away again! Please, please! I swear I'll be good! Don't leave me alone with the voices, Harleen won't shut up! Please don't leave me alone! Puddin? Puddin! Come back for me! "

Followed by sound of tripping, a scream and the shattering of glass. Shoving Ivy into the bench he pushed past and kneeled by the door. 

"Baby it's okay just unlock the door. Come on sweetheart you can do it." 

"No ! No! Puddin help me help me! Please please.." 

Her voice was growing quiet replace by the sound of breathless gasps. She was having a panic attack.

"Harley, pumpkin step away from the door. Daddy's gonna break it down okay princess step back."

J pushed his ear to the door and heard the sound of tiny feet padding away.

"Ready darling ?"  
A soft whimper was the only response he got. Taking this as a yes he raised his leg and smashed his heel into the lock, breaking it with ease. The door fell to the floor, as the Joker rushed in, not much shocked the great Clown Prince of Crime but the sight before him did.

Harley sat in the middle of the bathroom her childish pig tales and over sized shirt gave her the appearance of a child. She sat with her knees to her chest rocking. She looked simply like a baby doll, other then the fact there was blood surrounding her. Looking past Harley he noticed the floor to ceiling mirror was smashed as glass shards laid throughout the room . Turning back to Harley he spotted where the blood was coming from her knuckles were bleeding heavily the glass had also cut down her legs. She giggled head rolling back at an odd angle. 

Joker could feel Ivy's eyes on the back of his head but he honestly was to shocked by what he saw infornt of him. 

"Harley!" Ivy cried as she shot forward but on her way past the Jokers arm snapped out as he grabbed her round the neck. Squeezing tightly Ivy screeched as she struggled to breath. 

"Now listen here you , you've done quiet enough. This whole situation you're in right now, it's all.... your.... fault." His words were practically a hiss, his hand tightening around Ivy's throat. 

"Daddy?"

Snapping his eyes back to Harley he noticed the blonde was looking up at him bloodied arms outstretched reaching for him. Growling once more at Ivy he threw he back into the door way, flying forwards to scoop Harley up. Positioning her on his chest as if she was an infant, Harley wrapped her short legs around his waist burning her face into his neck.

"Shhh shh shhh, you're okay doll, you're okay. Can you give me a smile baby show daddy your beautiful smile." 

Pulling her head out of his neck for but a second, Harley flashed Joker the biggest smile she could manage. She looked like a tragic but elegant vision. Her hair was a mess and tears dripped down her face, her smile, there was no light in her eyes only pain. And in that instance the Joker decided he never wanted to see that vision again. Gently reaching up he pressed her face back into his neck. 

J began to head towards the stairs when he noticed Ivy on the ground. 

"Don't make me get the weed killer. Leave."

Looking between him and Harley Ivy's gaze wavered. 

"If you need anything Harls you know where to find me." 

Making a sound of recognition was the only response Harley gave her. Joker watched as emotions passed over Ivy's face, he could've sworn he saw the same look of love Harley gave him but it's flashed away leaving a look of hurt.

"Baby you know I didn't mean it..."  
Reaching up Ivy brushed her fingers lightly over Harley's shoulder. This action how ever simply caused Harley to whimper and try to squirm away. J noticed her discomfort and hoisted her higher on his chest. Letting out a growl he clutched at his pumpkin's back.

 

"Leave."


End file.
